The invention relates to an apparatus for successively subjecting objects to a processing, comprising:
a transporting device for transporting the objects;
a feed device for feeding the objects for processing to the transporting device;
at least one processing device for processing the objects transported by the transporting device; and
a discharge device for discharging objects from the transporting device.
Such apparatuses are generally known. Such prior art apparatuses usually suffer from the drawback that they are less suitable for transporting objects at a high speed, particularly when the objects are filled during the processing or the objects easily disintegrate of their own accord as a result of forces acting on the objects.
The object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which can also be applied in the case of objects which easily disintegrate, tip over and so on, and which apparatus can nevertheless be used at a high speed.
This objective is achieved in that the transporting device is adapted to transport the objects for processing with a uniform linear movement and in that the processing device is adapted to perform the processing on the objects during the uniform movement.
Owing to the fact that the objects are propelled with a linear uniform movement, the forces exerted on the object are minimal.
According to a first preferred embodiment the processing device comprises at least one processing element which is adapted to perform a reciprocal movement along a path extending parallel to the transporting device and to process at least one object during the movement.
These measures have the result that the processing of the objects, which must extend over some period of time, can take place without stopping the transporting device. Stopping of the transporting device would after all disrupt the uniform movement.
It is noted here that it is of course possible to process the objects with a processing which is not restricted to a particular location. An example hereof is the filling of pots with culture material, for instance soil.
According to another preferred embodiment the processing element is adapted to process at least two objects simultaneously.
This has the result that the capacity of the apparatus is greatly increased when, as in many situations, the processing takes a rather considerable time.
According to yet another preferred embodiment the transporting device is provided with drive means which are adapted to drive the processing element with a reciprocal movement. An autonomous movement of the processing means is hereby obtained, wherein it is not necessary for the objects for processing to carry the processing element along with them. This would also result in forces acting on the objects.
According to yet another preferred embodiment the processing device comprises a fixedly disposed part which is connected to the processing element by means of a flexible coupling. This provides the option of fixed arrangement of the heavy, force-generating elements of the processing device, while the actual processing part carrying out the process on the objects can take a lighter form; this latter must after all perform a reciprocal movement.
According to yet another preferred embodiment the processing element is adapted to perform a movement extending substantially perpendicularly of the direction of movement of the transporting device between an active position during the co-displacement with the transporting device and a passive position during the movement opposed to the direction of movement of the transporting device.
This results in a simple, structurally attractive solution.
Other attractive preferred embodiments are stated in the remaining sub-claims.